


After Hours

by morganrules



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romance, Shower Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: A glimpse  of Daryl and Rick's married life and parenthood. This fic takes place in the same week where "Breathe Me" ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the first one in order to enjoy this one, because even though the plot is related, you can read this one as a domestic oneshot ;D

Daryl could feel his knees aching after running to play with Judith and the kids. He never thought he would spend a whole week just taking care of his family and to be quite honest, it was not as bad as he thought it would be. Of course, domestic life did not fit his style at all, but he really liked to spend time with his loved ones.

The whole prison schedule changed from the time the children were born; each prison member had new assigned duties, including a time to babysit the twins while Daryl went on his morning hunts.

Rick was still focused in his garden work and in the end, he always had more time to stay with the kids than his husband did, but he wouldn’t complain about it, because spending time with his little ones was the best thing in the world, especially when the prison environment remained out of danger for so long.

Of course, from time to time, he would head to the tower to watch over the area, but lately no serious danger had overtaken them.

Even tired, Daryl did not give up hunting some squirrels before returning to prison. After the second year of the babies, he still exercised daily so as not to lose his rhythm and good health, not that he cared much about it before, but now he had to be healthy to take care of his children.

As soon as he got to prison, Judith ran awkwardly up to him, hugging her legs tightly.

"Hey lil’ ass kicker! How ya doin '?" - Daryl greeted, kneeling on the floor so he could hug his baby girl.

He was fully aware that she was not his, but he adopted her as his own daughter and he could not help but feel a pang of pride when he saw how much his little girl had grown up; Lori would be happy to see her daughter so healthy and well.

"Dare!" - Judith called, she was still learning to say her dad's name.

"Papa needs ta get tha hunt inside now, princess." He said, pressing a pinched kiss on the child's cheek before moving on.

He can not restrain the huge smile on seeing his husband working in the garden while the children were sunbathing, Jackson Michonne’s lap and Ashley, in Carol’s, as it was their turn to babysit the children;

"Hi darlin’!" Rick greeted, pulling his husband close, nuzzling his neck and a kissing his  soft lips.

"Sup?" Daryl asked, a little enraged because he still hated public displays of affection.

"We’re all fine. By the way, Beth asked me to tell you that she's going to practice yoga near the living room today." Rick said, lovingly stroking his husband's back.

"Fine, have ta go now, ‘therwise the girl will kill me." Daryl blushed.

Everyone knew that he only said this to look tough, because yoga helped a lot in his postpartum recovery.

All afternoons, he would join Beth with two improvised exercise mats to practice. It was fun and it was something that made him relax a bit after so much stress.

"Do you want to take a shower first or after?" Rick asked, making his intentions clear.

"After yoga, man.  I sweat ‘lot." Daryl admitted, patting his husband on the shoulder before going into the prison.

As soon as he entered, he noticed all remaining members concentrating on their weekly cleaning. Mattresses thrown to the side and brooms spread everywhere. He hurried into his cell to dress some comfortable pants and his typical grey tank top. 

He left his squirrels in the kitchen sink, washed his hands and moved to the area that now resembled a living room, albeit within the prison.

Beth and Maggie were already there waiting for him, but this time an unusual member, Tyreese too. The taller man have wanted to practice for a long time now and everyone was aware of that.

"Daryl! Finally! Come here by my side." Beth offered in her angelical voice. 

The hunter nodded, mirroring his rug on the floor and sitting down beside her. The little radio stack that Glenn had found during a run was now a great helper in their training.

Beth tuned the radio in with a tape of relaxing music and began to exercise her body, followed by everyone present. Daryl never thought he could have so much elasticity, but the girl taught him that everything was possible if he could be calm and have patience.

He took a deep breath, following Beth’s instructions and shifting his first position. He had never felt as relaxed before, but he could not stop thinking about the children, after all a few hours later he would have to feed them.

The yoga class lasted about one hour and at the end, Daryl could feel his body completely relaxed. He ended his section with a perfect lotus position, very proud of himself for doing this with perfection after so many months.

He thanked the girl with a kiss upon her rosy cheeks and left his team behind, climbing straight into his cell.

Daryl was almost startled as he noticed that his husband was already inside their room, preparing to get rid of his own boots.

If there was one thing Daryl loved, it was Rick’s feet. He did not know where he had gotten that fixation but he didn’t care either way. His first instinct was to bend down and press two light kisses on his husband's feet.

"Bath time," Rick said, stroking his husband’s face.

Daryl nodded, taking his towel to follow his way to the bathroom, followed by his husband, who already had the guns in his hands.

As always, they observed the area to make sure that there was no one there before they locked the door.

Rick left his things on the bench and hurried to take off his own clothes, helping his husband to undress right after.

"Have ta b’ fast, almost time ta nurse them kids." Daryl announced, already plugging the shower in front of him.

"Let's try to be very fast, then…”Rick agreed, touching his lips upon his lover's shoulders.

Rick's hands went up and down his husband's sides before he grabbed the soap bar. He took his time to scribe all the sweat and dirt from Daryl’s skin, enjoying every single minute of it as Daryl breathed loudly.

It was rare, but Daryl really let himself be cleaned this time, without making any effort halfway. He let out a timid groan as he felt his husband's skillful hands massaging his sore shoulders with foam.

“Mmm…”- Daryl contemplated, his eyes closed as his hands touched the cold tiles of the wall.

Rick kept his ministrations going, applying some foam upon Daryl’s ass, massaging them, squeezing them as he breathed in his lover’s ears.

Daryl couldn’t help but moan softly with the caresses, never opening his eyes when he felt his husband rubbing his skin as the water rushed down.

“There you go, love…”- Rick encouraged, pressing kisses upon Daryl’s neck.

His leader knew exactly what he was doing when he playfully probed Daryl’s entry, sliding his finger in with the tip, amused and aroused by the sounds coming out of his lover’s mouth.

“Goddamn…”- Daryl hissed, supporting his head on the tiles.

Daryl could feel his cock twitching as Rick probed the finger inside once more, gently massaging him. His first instinct was to turn off the shower, because usually slippery sex was not good at all.

With his trembling free hand, Rick grabbed the nearest towel to rub over his own cock, making sure it was dry enough so he could dress his condom and once he was all ready, he got back to where he started, teasing Daryl with his fingers, applying some lube in the meantime.

Rick’s hands on him made Daryl want to melt all over the floor, he couldn’t get enough of his husband and when one of the fingers reached right there, Daryl saw stars, he could barely support the weight of his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, not able to hold back the squeak.

The hunter flinched because he was more than ready and as soon as he felt his husband’s body pressing against his back, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Rick’s arousal was as clear as water and he felt his head spinning as soon as he thrusted himself inside the hunter.

The leader grunted because it’s been months since they actually had time to do anything like that, so it felt just like their first time. His hips plunged back and forth as he held his husband’s waist tightly.

Daryl knew this position was the best for him because it allowed Rick to go in deeper and deeper. He couldn’t help some little huffs coming out of his mouth as he supported his hands on the tiles

“Fuck, darlin’…” – Rick grunted, never stopping to thrust inside.

“Aw man…”- Daryl gasped, going back and forth, feeling his spot being hit several times.

The best part about being “married” with Rick was that his man knew exactly where to find and how to touch every single special spot to make Daryl become a pile of goo.

He was hitting at the right spot, making Daryl see stars as he slid in and out.They both were oozing stamina all over the place.

Daryl’s cock was just as hard and his legs were starting to tremble, he knew he was close when he saw how white his knuckles were against the wall.

At one point, all that could be heard was the noise of skin hitting against skin. Even Rick had his eyes closed, trying to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

When Rick held Daryl by the hair, applying just the right amount of pressure, there was no turning back 

“Gonna cum… Fuck…”- Daryl groaned, feeling his hard nipples touching the cold tiles.

“Fuck… Fuck…”- Rick hissed, he was about to explode as well.

They came at the same time, Daryl staining the tiles with his fluids while Rick came inside his condom. He was glad he was wearing protection this time because Daryl made clear that they needed to wait a little longer in order to have more kids.

“Damnit….”- Daryl moaned, finally giving up the little strength he had in his legs.

He was about to fall if it wasn’t for his husband’s strong arms holding him tight against his chest. For a minute their breaths were all raggedy as they supported their foreheads against each other.

“Love you darlin’, love you so much…”- Rick confessed, pressing kisses upon Daryl’s hair.

They took a few minutes to relax before they started to shower again, this time only to clean themselves and once they finished the bath, they left the bathroom, already dressed up and ready to spoil their kids.

As soon as Daryl stepped outside the prison, he could hear both kids crying for him and nothing either Michonne or Carol did was working.

“They are hungry. I’m going to make some baby food now.”- Carol announced, giving Ashley to Daryl.

Michonne did the same with Jackson, softly handling him to the hunter with a smile upon her face. Holding a baby made her remember of her own and that made her feel nostalgic, sad even, but she was happy for them both.

Daryl hurried to sit on one of the chairs and dress his poncho with the help of his husband. Quickly he lifted his shirt to feed his babies. His nipples were still a bit sore because of the session he had with his husband a few minutes ago, but the kids didn’t seem to care.

He did his best to enjoy the moment, after all, in a few weeks the children would no longer need breastfeeding, because Hershel taught Daryl since the beginning that by the time the two kids were ready, he would need to stop, but that was all Daryl's decision.

Every now and then, Rick would take one of his scarves to clean Daryl’s brow, not actually wanting to break that beautiful moment between Daryl and their kids and once both twins were done, Rick helped them to burp and held Ashley in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

Even after being fed, Jackson wouldn’t stop crying and it took them a while to notice that it was time to change the diapers. Daryl quickly rushed with the boy in his arms to the bathroom to clean him up.

“Mah boy made a booboo, but ain’t nothin’ wrong. Papa’s gonna clean him up.”- Daryl felt silly for talking gibberish with his son, but the smile on his kid’s face was worth the price.

Daryl sprawled a towel on the bathroom’s bench before placing his kid there. Rick came running right behind him, with a bag full of baby supplies because Ashley also needed a change.

Their teamwork always worked just fine; As Daryl took Jackson’s diapers out and Rick did the same to Ashley. They grabbed a few baby wipes to clean their kids' buns, spreading some powder, massaging them with some rash ointment and dressing them up with some cute baby diapers.

“Thank ya, Rick.”- Daryl thanked, pressing a kiss upon his husband’s cheeks.

“Anytime love. I think it’s time for lunch. Wanna join me?”- Rick asked, still rocking his daughter.

Daryl nodded, nuzzling against his balmy son before starting to rock him too. Of course he was tired, after all he had done a lot of things on the same day and he was slowly starting to realize that soon enough, his free time would become less important than his kid’s well-being, but he was completely fine with that.

They had a wonderful lunch together as Carl was tackled by the three kids, Jackson, Ashley and Judith who insisted in jumping on their big brother’s chest, pretending he was a huge dinosaur.

It was still around 3 p.m when the babies started to get sleepy after such a busy day; both Rick and Daryl carried them to their cell, making the kids lie down on the mattress, covering them with two sheets.

Since they had kids now, they left the bed for the three of them while they usually slept together on a mattress placed on the floor.

Ashley was already asking for one of her favorite stories; the one where a police officer and a redneck hunter formed a team and went on special missions to save their family from monsters.

Jackson loved when Rick made some animal’s sounds to go along with Daryl’s tales, always swinging his arms in amusement. The kids were completely wore out from the busy day and Daryl didn’t even get to finish the story before he could listen to their peaceful snores.

“Wanna take a nap?”- Rick whispered upon his lover’s ears.

“Yah… Could use som’ nap…” – Daryl agreed.

The day wasn’t over yet and there was still so much things they needed to do, but they would have the rest of the day for doing so, because right now all that mattered for him were his kids, sleeping as little angels and his man, right beside him.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well now I'm completely done my rickyl mpreg series. I've been waiting to write something related to mreg and this couple for a long time now! ThanK you for reading!


End file.
